


Ghost

by caralilis



Series: Fall, Falling, Fallen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anyways, Earrings, I have an obsession with these boys in earrings, Just a drabble i guess, M/M, Not really though, War Era, Wartime AU, actually dont im terrible with this stuff, but the earrings have relevance?, kinda angst, there's more to come trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralilis/pseuds/caralilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Earrings usually marked a person of high ranking, so of course Iwaizumi was curious as to why <i>Oikawa<i> of all people had one."</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well. First off, the title is from the song Ghost by Halsey. Check it out. (All of these stories will be connected to songs yikes i'm a loser.) Second, this is going to be so much fun. I have been wanting to start off this AU on here for so long it's not even funny. And third, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! I have quite a bit planned (just ask my poor friend Flightless_Wings. She'll tell ya), and not all of it will be happy. But, as most things do, it will end well. 
> 
> So grab your popcorn and relax my friend! This is going to be one hell of a ride.

When they first met, Iwaizumi didn’t remember much about Oikawa. 

 

In his defense, the man had gotten him so drunk he couldn’t even walk right, let alone remember such a tiny detail. Well, okay- maybe not a  _ tiny _ detail, but rather an insignificant one. After all, he was just the worker who brought him liquor and food, right?

 

_ Wrong. _

 

What Iwaizumi didn’t remember (which was a lot) went something along the lines of this: Oikawa brings him something to drink, starts an argument with Iwaizumi,  _ steals from him, _ then takes him back to castle, where Iwaizumi promptly passes out at the gates.

 

So when the thieving, obnoxious man shows up three days later, Iwaizumi wasn’t quite sure what was going on- because even he would remember meeting such an exoitic creature. With unnaturally pale skin and the fucking prettiest brown eyes Iwaizumi’s ever seen, Oikawa could start an army of his own, formed from groups of enamoured women and men alike.

 

And when he flashed his pearly whites at the confused and grumpy man, Iwaizumi eloquently surmised Oikawa’s personality with a single thought-  _ What a fucking asshole. _

 

His predictions hadn’t been too far off. Oikawa was rude (except to the ladies), extremely annoying (he knew Iwaizumi’s limits by now), and worst of all- pretty. Yes, it was no shock that Iwaizumi saw Oikawa as pretty- who didn’t? What really pissed him off though, was that Oikawa was pretty and  _ he fucking knew it.  _ The man practically lived off of his looks. Hungry? He’ll flirt with some poor vendor. Tired? That inn always had an extra room. Poor?  _ Iwa-chan i’ll give you a kiss if you just- _

 

The longer he stuck around, the less insufferable Oikawa became. For that, Iwaizumi was grateful. And when the man spoke less, Iwaizumi noticed more. The foreign lilt in his voice. The slight limp he pretended didn’t exist. The affinity towards sweeten food. And, Iwaizumi’s favorite, the extravagant earring Oikawa wore on occasion.

 

Earrings usually marked a person of high ranking, so of course Iwaizumi was curious as to why  _ Oikawa  _ of all people had one. And it was quite the piece too. It connected in two places, attached with gold chains (one looser than the other). On the higher cuff, a small chain was attached, with a single blue feather hanging freely. The chain was decorated with three beads, each a different size and color. On the lower attachment, a slightly longer chain connected to a large white feather that hung down to Oikawa’s shoulder. Another assortment of beads occupied that chain as well. 

 

One time, Iwaizumi found Oikawa fiddling with the piece of jewelry, threading the longest gold chain (that hung loosely between the two feathers) through a single black bead. Upon closer inspection, the bead was actually a piece of obsidian engraved with a white symbol.

 

“What does it mean?” He asked. Oikawa shrieked, falling out of his chair. The earring fell to the floor. Oikawa glared at him, bending down to pick up the object. The bead had rolled right to Iwaizumi’s feet, so he picked it up. He stared intently at the marking, trying to decipher it. However, it was in a language he didn’t know, shocking Iwaizumi. Seeing as he knew nearly 30 different languages, it was surprising to come across one he’s never even seen before.

 

“Give it back.” Oikawa extended a hand. Iwaizumi briefly looked at the extended fingers, then shook his head. “Not until you tell me what it means.”

 

Oikawa scowled. It was an odd look on him. His nose scrunched up awkwardly, his too-wide eyes only narrowed to a normal size, and his normally upturned lips were in a deep downcast. Iwaizumi found it more funny than intimidating.

 

A full minute passed. Oikawa glared even harder, before abruptly resigning with a sigh of defeat. He flopped back into his chair, holding out his hand again. Iwaizumi walked over, dropping the bead into the outstretched palm, smiling smugly. Oikawa huffed in response, turning his nose up. Then he looked down at his hand, face void of any and all emotion. It threw Iwaizumi off-kilter. Wasn’t Oikawa supposed to be nothing more than a superficial flirt who cared for nothing but himself? But then again, wasn’t he at one point, just another person on the street?

 

Iwaizumi supposed there was a bit more to Oikawa than he’d like to admit.

 

Oikawa hummed, turning the bead over. “For one thing, it doesn’t  _ say _ anything. It marks you.” He paused, picking up his earring. After quickly threading the bead once more, he reattached the chain and held up the jewelry. He pointed to a small red bead, sitting just above the blue feather.

 

“This one, means I use magic.” He pointed to the next bead, a larger white one. “This one means I passed through the first rank. And the one on top means I passed through the second rank.”

 

Iwaizumi tilted his head. “Ranks? For what?” 

 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “For the military, of course. You have them as well, don’t you?” Iwaizumi raised his hand to his ear, feeling the cool metal on the cartilage. Three asymmetrical bands wrapped around the top of his ear. The first, a marker for combat. The second, for becoming General. And the third-well, he didn’t quite know himself.

 

He nodded at Oikawa, dropping his arm. Oikawa continued, pointing out a total of six markers for his advancement. Iwaizumi was impressed, if not envious. Not even Ushijima had that many, and he was the number one General for fuck’s sake! 

 

Yet, Oikawa didn’t seem too proud of them. Instead, he looked...disgusted? Iwaizumi decided not to delve too deep into it, instead refocusing on Oikawa’s blabbering. Which had somehow gotten off the topic of his beads and onto another one about the bakery in town. Not sure how that happened.

 

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “What does the black one mean?”

 

Oikawa looked up with blank eyes. He blinked slowly, waiting for the question to register. Then he jolted back into reality, frowning slightly. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, waiting expectantly. Oikawa shifted in his chair, clipping the earring into place on his left ear. The new bead weighed the chain down, pulling it down to a much steeper decline. Looking out the window above his desk, Oikawa’s mouth moved without sound.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi. The setting sun reflected onto the new bead, casting an ethereal glow over the symbol. Oikawa smiled widely, showing too much teeth and narrowing his eyes a bit too much before responding.

 

“Well, Iwa-chan,” he tapped the bead, which swayed aggressively in response. “It marks me as a Traitor.”

 

Iwaizumi supposed he could have tried connecting the dots there. 

  
Too bad he didn’t.


End file.
